Ultimo Rubor
by Forbidden Fruitt
Summary: Oneshoot, Spoilers. De repente, nuestros ojos se abrieron al mismo tiempo y yo me pude ver reflejada en aquel espejo oscuro al que me estaba enfrentando. Los ojos de Edward y mi propio destino. Comenten!


De más está decir que los personajes no son míos.

Y este fic se lo quiero dedicar a Corlina, que gracias a ella me vi atrapada en los maravillosos libros de S. Meyer. Te adoro Carozo de Sauce!

* * *

Ultimo Rubor

Bella POV

Aún sentía el peso del anillo sobre mi anular. Pero era un peso diferente al que había sentido hacía una semana atrás exactamente. Ya no era ese peso de miedo, de pesar, de negación; más bien era un peso saludable. Habían pasado siete días de la ceremonia en la que Emmett nos había unido, con hermosas palabras, a Edward y a mí en un lazo de perfecto y eterno amor.

Luego de unas palabras cortas y algo distantes, el viaje se volvió silencioso y apesadumbrado. Me dispuse a observar las marañas de colores que pasaban a mi lado, a través de la ventanilla cerrada del Volvo. No me agradaba estar mucho tiempo en silencio con Edward, pero sabía que si cruzábamos palabra se desataría una pelea y yo no quería eso. Mucho menos hoy.  
Estábamos llegando a destino. Increíblemente, la velocidad del auto bajó de tal manera que sería lento hasta para un humano. Era obvio que quería alargar el momento. Faltaban por lo menos 3 kilómetros de distancia, pero el auto seguía reduciendo su velocidad hasta que se detuvo suavemente en medio de la carretera de tierra.  
Era imposible, pero Edward, bajo ese manto sombrío, se veía más hermoso que nunca. Sus ojos brillaban (aunque no había suficiente luz a esa hora del día para que se produzca algún tipo de reflejo en ellos) de un color azabache intenso y su piel se veía casi transparente. A mis ojos humanos, dolía ver tanta belleza junta en sólo hombre.

Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza del volante, y su mirada brillante estaba fija y sin parpadear en el camino. Podía jurar que si no hubiera tenido cuidado, habría roto el volante sin esfuerzo alguno.

De repente, su melodiosa voz rompió el silencio.

Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con esto.- Dijo

Edw-

Déjame terminar.- Continuó aún con ese tono melódico y aterciopelado.

- Sabes a la perfección que no estoy de acuerdo con esto. Pero tú me diste tu palabra y la cumpliste. Yo soy de palabra y voy a cumplir con lo que te prometí.

Quiero tenerte eternamente a mi lado, pero no de este modo. Estás a tiempo de

arrepentirte. ¿Es esto lo que realmente quieres, Bella? ¿Condenarte para estar a

mi lado?

Me limité a asentir con la cabeza, y en su respuesta un pequeño gruñido salió de su pecho.

Sabía que era un hombre de palabra. ¿Cómo iba a poder olvidar tan fácilmente cuando nos unimos por primera vez, tal como el me prometió que pasaría cuando nos casáramos? Era imposible resistirse a aquella estatua de Adonis viviente.

El sol comenzó a descender con más rapidez. La hora del crepúsculo había comenzado. Edward puso en marcha nuevamente el auto y aumentó la velocidad de tal manera que los músculos de mi estómago de contrajeron de inmediato. No podía despegar mi mirada de su rostro. Tan enojado, tan bello. Su mandíbula estaba tensa, y la negrura de sus ojos habían ocultado la pupila por completo. Sabía que sería egoísta de su parte no cumplir con su parte del trato.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos que ya estábamos allí, junto al bosque. Bajamos del auto para encontrarnos cara a cara con una intensa oscuridad. Se veía el aura del sol rodeando la copa de los árboles del otro lado de donde estábamos.

Sin decir palabra, mi Edward se colocó ante mí y con un gesto casi imperceptible me pidió que me subiera a su espalda. En un pequeño salto me acomodé en ella, sintiendo el aroma a canela que desprendía de su cuello, tan hipnotizante, tan sensual.

Sentí el golpeteo del viento sobre mi rostro a medida que avanzábamos. Me pregunté si me gustaría correr a esta velocidad en cuanto la ponzoña haga efecto, y si correría más rápido que mi amor.

Al cabo de diez minutos de escuchar sólo el suave susurro del viento en mis oídos, nos detuvimos. El claro se encontraba tan igual como hacía meses atrás. La única diferencia, era la carencia de luz. La oscuridad (que ahora era más intensa) hacía que la paleta de verdes se torne de una gama de verdes azulados.

Llegamos. – Dijo con voz suave, pero fría a la vez.

No sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Tampoco sabía como iba a comenzar esto.

Estaba de espaldas, con la cabeza gacha, pero de repente, giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia mí con destreza, casi volaba.

Te amo, Bella. – Dijo en un susurro mientras me abrazaba y descansaba su mentón en mi hombro. Se notaba el desasosiego en su voz.

Te amo, Edward. – Entrelacé mis dedos con su cobrizo cabello para luego atraer su mirada hacia mí.

Despacio, apoyó sus fríos labios en los míos, bañándolos de su aliento helado y delicioso. Divino. Me sentía hiperventilar, los huesos ya no cumplían su función de sostén, y si no fuera por sus fuertes brazos de piedra, habría caído de plomo al suelo húmedo.

Sus manos recorrieron mi cintura, sentí la yema de sus dedos acariciarla y eso me estremeció. El beso se profundizó, haciendo que mi sangre se agolpara en mis mejillas, sonrosándolas con intensidad.

Sus manos tomaron mi rostro, y sus labios se separaron de una manera que antes no había sentido. Como si despegarse de los míos fuera doloroso, como si quisieran permanecer ahí y no salir jamás. Sus dedos recorrieron mis mejillas, mis párpados, que aún estaban cerrados, mis labios. El calor que se había producido por el beso y el contacto frío de sus dedos me habían electrificado.

Sentí la dulzura con la que me estaba acariciando. Sabía que quería alargar el momento y disfrutar de mis últimos momentos siendo una mujer cálida. Sabía que estaba deleitando de los últimos latidos de mi pobre corazón, que ahora se regocijaba con la adrenalina que producía su simple contacto y del último sonrojo que mi rostro produciría.

De repente, nuestros ojos se abrieron al mismo tiempo y yo me pude ver reflejada en aquel espejo oscuro al que me estaba enfrentando. Los ojos de Edward y mi propio destino.

Le sonreí para animarlo, alentarlo de que todo saldría a la perfección mientras él estuviera cerca de mí. El seguía sin poder leer mi mente, pero estaba completamente segura de que podía leer eso a través de mi mirada. Me devolvió una sonrisa, pero no subió a sus ojos.

Se acercó a mi boca nuevamente, y mi corazón revoloteaba por mi pecho como loco, como aprovechando cada latido que le faltaba por producir, como despidiéndose de su naturaleza.

Te amo…te amo…te amo…te amo…te amo…- Susurraba continuamente entre beso y beso, haciendo un camino desde mis labios hasta mi cuello en donde se detuvo.

Te amo. – Pero antes de poder contestar, emitir o escuchar cualquier sonido, sentí como sus dientes desgarraban la piel de mi cuello. Era indescriptible el dolor agudo que sentía en ese momento. Pero sabía que para que valiese la pena, el precio debía ser caro. Muy caro.

Incontables recuerdos llegaban a mi mente como diapositivas. Reneé, Charlie, mi primer día en Forks. Angela y Ben. Cosas que estaba dejando atrás. Pero nada importaba ya. Tendría a Edward a mi lado para toda la eternidad.

Pude sentir como la ponzoña se esparcía desde ahí hacia todo mi cuerpo. Sentía cómo me quemaba la piel y viajaba por mis venas, como si hubiese ingerido litros de querosén y luego hubiera tirado un fósforo dentro de mi garganta. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y de mi pecho surgió un gemido de dolor que jamás había emitido, ya que nunca había sentido algo semejante. Pero valía la pena… Lo valía.

* * *

Bueno, es mi primer fic de Crepúsculo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Si es así, haganmelo saber ;)


End file.
